


Stuck On You

by ExoticGhosts



Series: Kidnapped! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Desperation, Human Loki (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, Poor Tony, Stockholm Syndrome, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Being kidnapped wasn’t new. Tony had experienced it many times. Being held for ransom as a child, held hostage as a teen, and captured by a terrorist group as an adult. Tony had managed to get out of all of them quickly and unscathed, making sure he went back and made them pay for what they had done. There was no escaping from this one… not until he met the freak who had taken him.





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

> TWS (Spoilers) IN THE END NOTES!!!! You have been warned!!!!
> 
> Wow look at that! I don't even know what I wrote or why, but here ya go! I've been watching quite a few horror videos so I blame that. Anyway,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Waking up with a headache wasn’t unusual for Tony. He had spent enough nights drinking until he passed out, taking enough drugs to put a normal man in the hospital, and spending days on end working before he collapsed from exhaustion. They all resulted in the same thing: waking up in some random place with a throbbing skull and a fuzzy feeling throughout his entire body. It happened.

What was rare was waking up with this feeling with his hands tied around his back. Having his ankles restrained was also a new feeling. Both were tied together, like he was some kind of prey. Tony rolled the joints, trying to free himself feably. It didn’t work.

Tony groaned, rolling to his side. His shoulder pressed painfully against whatever surface he was laying on. Tony swallowed, shifting back to where he was, and opened his eyes.

The light was bright. Way too bright and Tony found himself groaning again. He turned his head away.

Glancing around his surroundings, Tony noted that he was laying on a floor. The carpet below him was plush but did nothing to cushion him from the harder surface hidden underneath. Concrete? Probably.

There was also a fireplace in front of him, a few comfortable-looking couches. There was a pillow that was tossed to the side, a small divot in the center. It was the only sign of life that he could see.

Tony blinked a few times before a thought hit him. This wasn’t his house. This wasn’t the house of anyone he knew, or some random office or lounge area from the various businesses he was familiar with.  _ What the fuck? _

He jolted up, swinging his head from side to side as he surveyed his surroundings more closely. Still lifeless, still quiet. Completely quiet. Tony could only hear his own loud breathing, the rhythm of his heart beginning to thunder in his ears. “What the  _ fuck _ -”

He pulled against the restraints again, straining to break free. He twisted his limbs, trying to wiggle out. They wouldn’t budge.  _ What the hell were they made out of? _ Tony couldn’t even begin to imagine. He twisted to look. Blue. Blue rope, that was all Tony could gather.

He huffed, pulling his knees up to his chest and  _ ow _ that put a lot of pressure on his wrists. Tony made quick work wriggling over to the only door in the room. His skin rubbed against the carpet. It was already flaming red by the time he made it to the entrance. Tony pushed up, hooking his chin on the handle and pressing. Nothing. Locked.

Tony cursed. He shuffled over to the tiny tiled area in the small room. It could’ve been a kitchen if it wasn’t for the absolutely barren cabinets and lack of appliances. Tony continued, pushing each little door open with his shoulder or chin or teeth. There had to be a knife or a lighter or  _ something _ . Hell, if Tony could just find a  _ spoon _ , he’d be able to get the main door open.

The small mockery of an apartment was wiped completely clean. He gazed at an empty wall before starting from the beginning and searching through the entire place again. Nothing had changed. No luck. The only way out would be the door, the locked door, and there was absolutely nothing to break it open with. Absolutely nothing to build.

Tony gave a frustrated sigh and headed back to the ‘living room’, pulling himself onto the couch so he would at least be comfortable.

Being kidnapped wasn’t new. Tony had experienced it many times. Being held for ransom as a child, held hostage as a teen, and captured by a terrorist group as an adult. Tony had managed to get out of all of them quickly and unscathed, making sure he went back and made them pay for what they had done. There was no escaping from this one… not until he met the freak who had taken him.

It was a waiting game. Tony shifted on the couch so he wasn’t leaning on his wrists. But then he was staring at the opposite wall, not the door. He shifted again, turning on his other side. He blinked at the back of the couch. He sighed. He dragged himself to his knees, arms hanging straight behind him as he rested his chin on the top of the furniture and stared at the wooden door.

Any minute now, the door would open and the person would make their grand entrance. Something like, “Oh! You’re awake!” or “Nice to see you again, Tony!” A nasty grin would accompany the comment. Any minute.... any minute.... now.

Time drew on. Had it been a few minutes? A few hours? Tony couldn’t tell. He kept his vigil, staring at his only chance to escape without wavering.

His eyes had just started to droop when he heard a click. He stiffened, perking up. The door slid open and closed smoothly and then, “Hello, darling.”

Tony’s eyes went wide. “Loki.”

Loki, his ex. The one that Tony had basically abandoned after the drama started with his family. Hell, Tony couldn’t even remember what happened  _ with _ his family that made him leave.  _ Real shitty of you, Tony. And now look where you are. _

“I’m sorry I left you alone for so long. I was at work longer than I expected.”  _ What was his job again? Did he still have the same one? _ Hell, they had broken up almost a year ago. Tony couldn’t remember. “But I got food on my way home. Are you hungry?”

Loki entered the room fully and Tony caught the small bag of takeout hanging from his fingers. He rounded the couch and set the bag on the table, lowering himself onto the carpet as he unpacked the meal. Tony turned awkwardly.

“What are you doing?” He said.

The other man tilted his head, sending Tony a bemused look. “Serving dinner?”

He shook his head. “No. Why am I here? Why do you have me hogtied? Loki,  _ what did you do? _ ”

The other frowned, pushing one of the styrofoam containers towards Tony. “Don’t ask dumb questions, luv, we both know you’re better than that.”

That wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Tony bit his lip and eyed the food. “I’m not hungry.”

His captor snorted. “Of course, you are. You haven’t eaten for nearly two days.”  _ He’s been here for two days. How long was he out? How long had he been looking at that door? _

Loki opened his own container, the scent of Thai food wafting through the air, and began eating. Tony watched. Neither of them spoke, the free man determined to act like everything was normal.

He finished eating and glanced up, licking his lips. “You’re food is getting cold, Anthony.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll save it for later, then.” He took the time to gather up the untouched container and his own empty one before standing and walking out the door.

“Hey, wait-” The door clicked shut before Tony could turn himself.  _ Shit _ .

That encounter had earned him nothing. Loki wasn’t giving anything away and Tony had just… sat in silence. He should have pushed it, should’ve asked more questions. But what was he supposed to say?

He was alone again, for god knows how long. Tony waited for a while, making sure Loki wasn’t going to return anytime soon, before he rolled from the couch and shuffled back to the door. Maybe he had left it unlocked? The carpet rubbed against his already red skin, making him hiss quietly. If he kept moving around like this, he would get rug burn. And he could already feel the ropes chaffing from all his moving around.

He could already feel his muscles screaming in exhaustion. No eating, no drinking for two days. Tied up like an animal and forced to move around in the most difficult way possible. He should’ve eaten when he had the chance.

Panting slightly, Tony reached up and tried the handle. It didn’t budge.  _ Shit _ . “Fuck.” He rolled back and tried to catch his breath. Once he could breathe normally, he made his way back to the couch. He didn’t even try to push himself up onto it. That was a lot of effort. His arms were shaking just from his trip back from the door. He should have fucking eaten.

He rested his head against the cushion. The door opened again. The lights flicked off. There was still a soft glow about the room. Tony couldn’t see it from where he was, the couch blocking his way, but he didn’t have to wait long for Loki to make his way over. He had changed out of his slacks and button-up, wearing just a pair of sweatpants instead. He looked down at Tony. “What are you doing on the floor?”

Tony didn’t say anything. He arched his head to look at the door, managing to see the top few inches. It was closed again. Was he surprised?

Loki fell onto the couch and stretched out. He stared down his nose at Tony, still propped up on the very last cushion. “Are you planning on sleeping on the floor?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Are you planning on sleeping on the couch?”

“I am.” The other said. “I’m not going to bring you to my bedroom, Tony, I know better than that. Why else do you think this room has been emptied? You would leave with just a bobby pin and a butterknife if they were available.”

Tony frowned. So he was acknowledging this now? Loki was clever, his thinking ahead didn’t surprise the genius but it would make escaping all the more difficult. Outsmarting him, although not impossible, would be a feat. Tony was in this for the long haul.

Loki sat up and reached forward, grabbing Tony around his chest and - “Don’t fucking  _ touch me! _ ” - tugged him onto the couch. Tony bared his teeth, squirming in his restraints as his captor positioned them, curling his body around Tony’s own. Tony pulled his head back, pressing into the back of the couch. “What the  _ hell _ are you doing?”

Loki’s head dropped on top of one of the pillows. “I am going to sleep.” He said simply. And now he was back to his games, stating the obvious, acting like Tony was stupid. He pulled Tony back by the front of his shirt, their breath mingling as he closed his eyes.

“I said don’t fucking touch me, asshole!” Tony snarled, pulling away again. Loki pinned him in place, one eye cracking open.

“I’m not violating you, Tony, I’m just trying to sleep. Now hush.” And honestly, what the  _ fuck _ was going on right now? The captive stared in disbelief.

“You- you can’t just  _ kidnap me _ and  _ use _ me as a teddy bear just because you have issues, Loki! What the hell is wrong with you? Let me go, now, or else-”

“Or what?” Loki bit, opening his eyes to look down at Tony. Always looking down at Tony. “You left me, Anthony. When I needed you the most but I’m not going to let that happen again. We had something good, my darling, until  _ they _ came. They had no right, what happened was a mistake. I’m not going to let that happen again. I won’t lose you. Not again.”

Okay, so Loki was officially a  _ crazy  _ ex. Tony was currently being held  _ somewhere _ with his ex who had kidnapped him because he missed him? Great. Fantastic. Perfect.

“That’s such a bullshit excuse for what you’re doing. You know that, right? You could’ve reached out again. Texted, called. Came to the Tower and said hello. Anything but  _ this _ .”

“I tried. You did nothing.” Loki said. “Do you not remember? After my family… I tried to go to the Tower. You walked right by me, barely even looking at me. But I saw it, in your eyes. You regretted leaving but you couldn’t reach out. You wouldn’t let yourself. But that’s okay, Anthony, because I brought you back.” He smiled, reaching up to stroke Tony’s cheek. He stiffened under the touch.

“I know this isn’t the most conventional way to get you back but surely you understand. It was the only way. We can be together now, be happy together again. I want that. No, I need that.” He paused, chewing on his lip. His eyes watered. “I need you, Tony. You’re my happiness, don’t you get that?”

His captor leaned forward, planting his head on Tony’s shoulder as he took a shaking breath. “I need you. I needed you and you left, Tony. You left me. And I was so… I was so alone. You did that to me.” Loki cut himself off. He paused before continuing, “But I won’t let it happen again. I will not. All has been forgiven and now we can be together and happy. I want to be happy, Tony.”

The other man swallowed, feeling the wet tears soaking through his shirt as Loki lay still. His shoulders didn’t shake, his body didn’t jolt, his breath was as quiet as ever, but Tony could feel it. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty. He kept his mouth shut.

It was when the tears were drying that Loki distanced himself from Tony, taking in his blank face. “I know what I’ve done. But I also know you will forgive me, luv. Then we will be happy.” He chewed on his cheek before pressing their lips together. Tony froze, letting Loki’s lips rest on his own, before he broke the kiss. He buried his head back into Tony’s shoulder, his arms wrapping around him. “It will be okay now. It has to be.” A new wave of tears began as his captor held him tighter. “I love you, Anthony.”

Tony closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose as the pieces in his mind clicked into place. His escape plan was already complete, the last details settling in place. Tony let a small, uneasy smile tug at his lips. He knew exactly what to say.

“I… I know. I love you too, Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> TW for kidnapping, emotional abuse/manipulation (I guess?????), and forced/non-con cuddling/themes! Idk I'm not good with warnings but let me know if i should add anything else. Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment and hit that kudos button while you're at it! luv yas!!!


End file.
